sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 18
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 17 |obecny = #18 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 19 }} |Numer komiksu=18 |Data=3 lipca 2019 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=3,99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Jonathan Gray i Reggie Graham (okładka A) *Diana Skelly (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI) |Ołówki=Diana Skelly |Czcionka=Tracy Yardley |Atramenty= |Kolory=Leonardo Ito |Podziękowania= |Postacie= *Sonic the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Gemerl |Lokacje=Floral Forest Village }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 18 – osiemnasty komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :"Victims"! The infection spreads! Sonic's already lost one friend to the spread of the virus and doesn't want to see anyone else corrupted. When Cream the Rabbit's town becomes the latest epicenter, Sonic races to help-but chaos has already started Doktor Eggman postanowił skierować się do Floral Forest Village, aby tam rozpylić Metal Virus poprzez Faceship. Doktor Starline wyraził jednak swoje zdziwienie tą decyzją, ponieważ wioska była zbyt odosobniona aby mieć jakiekolwiek strategiczne znaczenie. Eggman wyjaśnił jednak, że wioska wkrótce stanie się polem minowym Metal Virusa, którego Sonic nie będzie w stanie ominąć, gdyż mieszkają tutaj jego przyjaciele. Sonic pojawił się już w wiosce, a słysząc drwiny Eggmana obiecał mu, że kiedy to wszystko się skończy to wreszcie się policzą. Jeż kontynuował walkę z Zombotami, aby trzymać je z dala od niezakażonych mieszkańców. Wiedział, że nie wolno mu się zatrzymać. Nie udało mu się znaleźć Charmy i obawiał się, że historia powtórzy się w wiosce Cream i dlatego przyspieszył, aby ją znaleźć. Tymczasem matka Cream, Vanilla, kazała jej zasłonić żaluzje i odsunąc się od okna. Cream chciała pomóc sąsiadom, ale Vanilla uważała że jest zbyt niebezpiecznie i należy bronić własnego domu, do którego wejście pomógł jej zabarykadować Chocola. Cream próbowała przekonać matkę, że Cheese będzie jej towarzyszyć, podczas gdy Chocola zostanie aby bronić domu. Vanilla nie mogła jednak pozwolić Cream wyjść. Rozczarowana dziewczynka zaakceptowała to, ale zwróciła się do Gemerla, prosząc go o to aby pomógł wiosce. Gemerl przyjął nową misję, wiedząc że musi chronić Cream oraz jej rodzinę. Tymczasem Starline zauważył, że mimo dużego rozsiania niewielkiej populacji wioski, mieszkańcy szybko padali ofiarą wirusa. Eggman rozkazał następnie Zombotom skupić się na Sonicu, jednak zignorowały one jego rozkaz, kontynuując niszczenie wioski. Orbot zauważył, że od początku istniał stały spadek odpowiadania Zombotów na rozkazy Eggmana. Kiedy Starline zapytał z czego to wynika, Eggman uznał że odpowiedzialne są za to losowe mutacje w kodzie Metal Virusa, będące wynikiem rozprzestrzeniania się przez wystawienie. Starline zaczął się niepokoić, pytając Eggmana czy przewidział taką możliwość. Eggman jednak nie przejmował się tym, ponieważ liczyło się dla niego tylko to że wirus działa. Starline jednak bał się, że Metal Virus wymknie się w końcu spod kontroli. Zdenerwowany Eggman powiedział że znajdzie sposób na kontrolowanie wirusa i postanowił pójść coś zjeść, obwiniając Starline'a o zepsucie swojego humoru. Zawiedziony Starline wyznał swoje uczucia Orbotowi, mówiąc że postać Eggmana zawsze go fascynowała i była powodem, dla którego oddał się robotyce i poszukiwaniu mistycznych technologii. Starline zawsze uważał, że Sonic pokonywał Eggmana dlatego, że był nienaturalnie silny. Teraz jednak widział, że problemem jest brak umiejętności planowania na dłuższą metę u Eggmana. Orbot odpowiedział, że walka jest wyrównana - Eggman stworzy nowy plan, wykona go, ale zostanie ostatecznie powstrzymany przez Sonica, co bardziej zdołowało Starline'a. Z powrotem na powierzchni, Sonic zaczął odpędzać więcej Zombotów, każąc zdrowym mieszkańcom uciekać na północ, gdzie uratuje ich statek. Jeż zauważył jednak, że infekcja na jego ciele zaczęła się rozprzestrzeniać coraz szybciej. Wiedział, że powinien biec aby wypalić infekcję, ale nie mógł jeszcze zostawić wieśniaków, a samo bieganie w kółko by mu nie wystarczyło. Kiedy martwił się o los Cream, został powalony przez Gemerla. Sonic zapytał robota dlaczego go zaatakował, mimo że byli przyjaciółmi. Gemerl istotnie pamiętał ich przyjaźń, ale teraz postrzegał Sonica jako zagrożenie najwyższego stopnia dla bezpieczeństwa Cream. Sonic próbował go przekonać, mówiąc mu że trzyma wirusa pod kontrolą, ale Gemerl uznał że transformacja w Zombota jest nieunikniona. Kontynuował więc atakowanie Sonica, który starał się mu wytłumaczyć że poprzez bieg może cofnąć postęp infekcji. Zapytał następnie Gemerla, czy mógłby użyć swoich mocy do związania się z Metal Virusem, ale robot uznał jego strukturę za niekompatybilną. Cream obserwowała ich starcie z przejęciem. Gemerl kazał Sonicowi zredukować zagrożenie, biegnąc jak najdalej stąd, ale jeż protestował ponieważ nadal miał mieszkańców do uratowania. Gemerl naciskał, grożąc jeżowi że zostanie wyeliminowany. Sonic wiedział, że nie może jednocześnie walczyć z Gemerlem i Zombotami. Dla robota liczyło się tylko to, aby Cream była bezpieczna. Zaczął następnie przygotować swoje pociski. Sonic, widząc że jego transformacja w Zombota była niemal gotowa, zdenerwowany uciekł. Po wyeliminowaniu głównego zagrożenia, Gemerl zwrócił swoją uwagę na Zomboty i zaczął je zasypywać pociskami. Cream jednak przybiegła, każąc Gemerlowi przestać. Powiedziała mu, że zbyt daleko posunął się, chcąc ją chronić. Zganiła go za bycie niemiłym dla Sonica, lecz robot opowiedział o infekcji jeża. Cream poprawiła Gemerla, mówiąc mu że Sonic był tylko ofiarą wirusa, oraz chciał tylko pomóc wiosce. Dodała także, że Zomboty również są ofiarami i nie wolno ich wysadzać. Gemerl nie mógł pojąć poleceń Cream, więc ta kontynuowała, mówiąc że mieszkańcy nie chcieli być robotami. Przypomniała również Gemerlowi o czasach, w których Eggman kazał mu walczyć i niszczyć, dopóki nie został zatrzymany przez Sonica i jego przyjaciół, oraz naprawiony przez Tailsa, dzięki czemu mógł żyć w spokoju z rodziną Cream. Dziewczynka zapytała następnie Gemerla, czy Zomboty zasługują na szansę aby zostać naprawionymi, oraz szczęśliwymi. Gemerl postanowił odpuścić i potwierdził, że będzie kontynuował walkę nie używając śmiertelnych metod. Cream z radością uściskała robota, dziękując mu i prosząc, aby przeprosił Sonica kiedy wróci. Podczas gdy Gemerl walczył z nowymi Zombotami, Cream usłyszała krzyk dobiegający z jej mieszkania. Zawołała Gemerla na pomoc, ale robot został otoczony. Sonic również był zajęty gaszeniem ognia w lesie, który niemal wywołało dwóch mieszkańców, którzy chcieli zatrzymać infekcję przed rozprzestrzenianiem się. W domu Cream Vanilla, Cheese i Chocola byli atakowani przez Zomboty. Cheese natychmiast uderzył prowadzącego Zombota, nie zwracając uwagi na protesty Cream. Cheese po raz kolejny uderzył Zombota, tylko po to aby zostać ściśniętym w jego dłoni. Chocola poleciał uratować swojego brata, ale również został skontrowany i shcwytany przez tego samego Zombota. Cream i Vanilla z przerażeniem patrzyły, jak Cheese i Chocola stają się Zombotami. Vanilla próbowała wydostać Cream z domu, ale dziewczynka nie chciała zostawiać swoich Chao. Drogę zablokowały im kolejne Zomboty, które powalił Sonic. Widząc zainfekowanych Cheese'a i Chocolę, zaczął uspokajać Cream, mówiąc jej że na pewno nie chcieliby dać się złapać. Poprosił ją następnie o to, aby była dzielna i pomogła matce uciec do statku ratunkowego na północy. Obiecał, że kiedy wszyscy zostaną ewakuowani, to znajdą sposób na naprawienie problemu z Zombotami. Cream zgodziła się i odleciała ze swoją matką, a Sonic w myślach powiedział sobie, że pewnego dnia z dziewczynki wyrośnie ktoś wspaniały. Zomboty zaczęły atakować Sonica, ale zostały odrzucone przez Gemerla, który przeprosił jeża za swoje czyny. Sonic poinformował Gemerla o ewakuacji Cream i Vanilli i poprosił robota, aby zapewnił im bezpieczeństwo. Po tym jak Gemerl odleciał, Sonic złapał szklane słoje z domu Vanilli i uwięzil w nich Cheese'a oraz Chocolę, mając na uwadze to że byliby problemem, lecąc swobodnie gdzie chcą. Zauważył następnie udany start statku ratunkowego i kontynuował swoją walkę z Zombotami. Wkrótce skontaktowała się z nim Rouge, informując go o tym że Eggman skierował się do Sunset City. Shadow i Omega już tam są, aby powstrzymać doktora. Sonic wywnioskował że potrzebna będzie jego pomoc. Jeż widział jak Eggman jest w stanie obrócić całe wioski przeciwko niemu i dlatego postanowił jak najszybciej udać się do miasta, aby doktor nie mógł kontrolować większej armii Zombotów. Po tym jak jeż opuścił Floral Forest Village, Cheese i Chocola zaczęli rozbijać szklane słoiki w których zostali uwięzieni. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Vanilla the Rabbit *Chocola *Gemerl *Doktor Eggman *Doktor Starline *Orbot *Cubot Galeria Okładki IDW 18 A Early Inks.jpg|Okładka A, atramenty (wczesne) IDW 18 A Inks.jpg|Okładka A, atramenty IDW 18 A raw.jpg|Okładka A, czysta IDW 18 B Raw.png|Okładka B, czysta IDW 18 RI raw.jpg|Okładka RI, czysta Zapowiedź IDW 18 preview 0.png IDW 18 preview 1.jpg IDW 18 preview 2.jpg IDW 18 preview 3.jpg IDW 18 preview 4.png IDW 18 preview 5.png Ciekawostki *Cytat "I hate that hedgehog", o którym wspomina Orbot, jest nawiązaniem do popularnego tekstu, którym Doktor Robotnik posługiwał się w serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, oraz w Archie Comics. *Wspomnienie na którym Cream przytula się do ręki Gemerla jest odtworzeniem ekranu końcowego z gry Sonic Advance 3. *Początkowo numer ten miał zostać wydany 19 czerwca 2019, ale jego premierę przesunięto na 26 czerwca, a potem 3 lipca. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing